User blog:WILL2468/NYCT CULVER LINE
This Blog will deal will the Culver Line (F Train) in Kings County (Brooklyn). The LAST Stop in New York County for the F Train is East Broadway. After East Broadway, the F Train then goes under the East River & enters into Kings County (Brooklyn). The FIRST Stop in Kings County (Brooklyn) is York Street, which is near the Manhattan Bridge. After York Street, The A & C Train coming from Brooklyn Bridge-High Street then join the F Train. The Next Stop is Jay Street-Metrotech. Currently, this is where the A, C & F Train transfer with the R Train. As I have stated in previous Blogs, the J & Z Train would join the R & W Train in the Montague Tunnel. The Z Train would travel along R Line, would be LOCAL along 4th Avenue & then LOCAL along the West End Line to Bay Parkway. The J Train would travel with the R Train to Bay Ridge & I would Support Extending the J & R Train to the Eltingville Transit Center in Richmond County (Staten Island). The W Train would travel along with the R Train along 4th Avenue to 59th Street & then follow the N Train to Coney Island-Stillwell Avenue & would be LOCAL. After Jay Street-Metrotech, the A & C Trains turn left onto Schermerhorn Street & become the Fulton Line. Meanwhile the G Train joins the F Train. The next 3 Stops are Bergen Street, Carroll Street & Smith-9th Street. Smith-9th Street USED to be the LAST Stop of the G Train. In 2013, the G Train was Extendeed, which is a VERY GOOD Thing. The Next Stop is 4th Avenue-9th Street, which I would change to Gowanus-4th Avenue. Transfer here for the R Train. As I Stated in previous Blogs, This is where You would Transfer between the F, G, J, R, W & Z Trains. The next stop is 7th Avenue, which I would reanme Park Slope-7th Avenue. The next stop is 15th Street-Prospect Park, which I would reverse to Prospect Park-15th Street. The next stop is Fort Hamilton Parkway. The Next Stop is Church Avenue, which is the Current LAST Stop for the G Train. There is a Proposal to make the F Train EXPRESS in BOTH Directions between Jay Street-Metrotech & Church Avenue. I Agree & believe the G Train would be 24/7 LOCAL Between Church Avenue & Hoyt-Schermerhorn Street & the F would be 24/7 EXPRESS between Jay Street-Metrotech & Church Avenue. For those coming from Jay Street-Metrotech & need the LOCAL to Church Avenue, take the A or C Trains to Hoyt-Schermerhorn Street & Transfer to the G Train. My next Proposal is to extend the G Train to Coney Island-Stillwell Avenue & would be 24/7 LOCAL & the F Train would be EXPRESS in the Peak Direction. After Church Avenue, the next 3 stops are Ditmas Avenue, 18th Avenue, which I would change to Borough Park-18th Avenue followd by Avenue I. ALL 3 of these Stops woud be LOCAL (G Train) Stops. The next stop is Bay Parkway, which would be a LOCAL (G Train) & an EXPRESS (F Train) Stop. The next 2 Stops are Avenue N, Which I would rename Midwood-Avenue N & Avenue P, which I would rename Midwood-Avenue P. Bothe would be LOCAL (G Train) Stops. The Next Stop is Kings Highway, which would be a LOCAL (G Train) & EXPRESS (F Train) Stop. The next 2 Stops are Avenue U & Avenue X, which I would rename Gravesend-Avenue U & Gravesend-Avenue X. Both would be LOCAL (G Train) Stop. SInce there are ONLY 3 Tracks between Church Avenue & Avenue X, this is How it would work: The G Train would be 24/7 LOCAL. EVERY Morning (Saturdays 6AM-12PM, Sundays 8AM-12PM & Weekdays 4AM-12PM) would be EXPRESS to New York County-Manhattan). EVERY Afternoon (Saturdays 4PM-10PM, Sundays 6PM-10PM & Weekdays 2PM-10PM) would be EXPRESS to Coney Island-Stillwell Avenue. The next stop is Neptune Avenue, which would be a LOCAL (G Train) & EXPRESS (F Train) Stop. The Next Stop is NY Aquarium-West 8th Street. This would be a LOCAL (G Train) & EXPRESS (F Train) Stop. This is where You Transfer to the Current Q Train. In MY Proposal in the Brighton Line, NY Aquarium-West 8th Street is where the F & G Train would Transfer with the D & Q Train. The Next & LAST Stop is Coney Island-Stillwell Avenue. Currently, This is where the D, F, N & Q Trains Transfer. In MY Proposal, this would be the FIRST & LAST Stop & where You Transfer between the B, D, F, G, N, Q & W Trains. Category:Blog posts